Of Sunsets and Interrupted Confessions
by morninglove
Summary: Aomine has eyes only for Kuroko, but the latter doesn't particularly mind. AoKuro.


This is the first thing I've ever written; hopefully you'll enjoy it. Beta-ed by Black Maya and Aomine, so thank you both very much.

* * *

Hanging out with the members of the Generation of Miracles was always somewhat chaotic. Today, of course, was no exception to the unspoken rule. They had decided to book a chalet as a break from the grueling training Akashi had subjected them all this whole week. Currently, the basketball geniuses were at the beach. Midorima had just been tackled into the sea by an over-enthusiastic Kise, whilst Murasakibara and Akashi were piling sand atop a snoozing Aomine. Kuroko was busy setting up the picnic in a sheltered area, unwilling to join them. Besides, if he stood in the sun for too long, he'd turn as red as a crayfish.

Three hours later (after they had eaten and washed up) the Generation of Miracles were back in the chalet, worn out from today's activities. Kuroko was sandwiched between Kise and Aomine on the bed. He was finding it increasingly hard to breathe as Aomine was unconsciously hugging him, crushing his ribs in the process. As Kuroko gasped for breath and tried to push Aomine's unrelenting arms away, Kise had ungracefully rolled off the bed and woke up with a start. Seeing that Kuroko's face was turning a strange shade of blue, he quickly pulled Aomine off him.

"Tetsu?" Aomine murmured sleepily, clinging to Kise.

"E-eh? I'm not Kurokocchi!" Kise panicked and unceremoniously dumped Aomine on the floor.

Groaning tiredly, Aomine slowly stirred from his slumber and stumbled towards the toilet. Kuroko had fallen asleep again; his body could not handle the excitement of this morning's activities. Meanwhile, Akashi announced that he was bored and that he would like to take a walk. Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise offered to go with him, so the four of them left the chalet.

Aomine left the toilet five minutes later to find the room empty except for Kuroko who was still sleeping on the bed. He felt a surge of affection for the boy who looked completely at ease – an expression that Aomine was determined to burn into his memory. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he brushed some wayward hair off Kuroko's face.

He had recently discovered that he'd been harboring a crush on Tetsu. It was all that damned Kise's fault – he kept hanging off Tetsu like some sort of irritating blond parasite, forcing Aomine to eventually realize that what he felt _wasn't _just plain irritation that the stupid blond was monopolizing _his _shadow – it was a little bit of jealousy, and _love_. Naturally, Aomine had a major freak-out at that revelation – he'd always thought of himself as straight. After all, he was fascinated with gravure models and breasts like any other normal high school boy.

He tried to make up excuses. Tetsu, after all, could easily be mistaken for a girl with his soft skin and big blue eyes. Not that he noticed or anything – he was just worried that Tetsu wasn't eating enough. Yeah, that was it. Aomine dated many girls to convince himself that no, he wasn't gay, but those relationships never worked out and he always ended up dumping them because it felt so _wrong_.

Gradually though, the tanned basketball player accepted the fact that he was in love with his male best friend.

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open at the feather-light touch.

"Aomine-kun?" he whispered drowsily.

The boy in question jumped, nearly falling off the bed in shock. He hadn't realized that Tetsu had been awake all this time!

"What is it?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko sat up and stretched. "I want to watch the sunset with Aomine-kun." He replied, gazing out of the window.

Aomine's face heated up. "As usual, you say quite embarrassing things, huh, Tetsu."

"It's just that I haven't had time to be alone with Aomine-kun in a long time," said Kuroko, looking slightly irritated. "If Aomine-kun doesn't want to, then –"

"No!" interrupted Aomine. "I want to, so chill, Tetsu. Let's head to the beach now then."

The duo arrived at the beach just in time to see the elaborate dance of the setting sun's golden light reflecting off the ocean. They sat down, as waves lapped at the pure white sand of the beach. Kuroko stretched out his legs and ran his fingers through the soft sand, relishing the feel of the small crystals passing through his fingers.

Aomine knew the sunset was beautiful, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Tetsu. He had always known Tetsu was attractive, but in that moment, the boy seemed positively ethereal.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called, jolting the said boy out of his trance. "The sky is really pretty today, right? I'm glad that I got to share this moment with you."

Closing his eyes, Aomine gathered all his courage and decided to confess. It seemed like the perfect time.

"T-tetsu, I lo – " Aomine started, only to be interrupted by a slender finger pressed up against his lips.

"I know, Aomine-kun." Kuroko confessed, with a small smile on his face. "I love you too."

He had no idea how Tetsu had found out, but he wasn't about to complain since his feelings were clearly reciprocated. Pure, unadulterated joy was what drove Aomine to recklessly press his lips against Kuroko's. His partner responded eagerly, opening his mouth to grant him access. The kiss deepened, and Aomine was on the verge of pushing the smaller boy down onto the beach and having his way with him when Kuroko broke the kiss, cheeks tinted pink. He turned back to watch the sunset and the two of them sat in comfortable silence – until Aomine's stomach started growling.

"Let's go join the others, Tetsu. They're probably wondering where we've gone too. Maybe we could eat dinner together as well."

"Yeah."

* * *

OMAKE:

Once Kise Ryouta had found out about the true nature of Kuroko and Aomine's relationship, he promptly burst into tears, muttering about one-sided love and how oblivious Kurokocchi has been. After he recovered from his heartbreak, he asked (rather crudely) whether Aomine and Kuroko had fucked already.

The slight red hue on Kuroko's normally expressionless face made Kise Ryouta feel homicidal. He really wanted to stab something. Preferably Aominecchi's stupid ganguro face.

* * *

Please review. I'd like to know how I've done.


End file.
